Demons love
by windflame
Summary: Rosette and Chrono have to Save Azmaria from Aion but make a mistake that Changes every thing so they never met. full Summary inside. i am afaired i will not be updating feel free to take this if you want to continue yourself
1. Chapter 1

Windflame: alright my first Chrono Crusade fanfic so sorry if it's not that good.

Chrono: Nothing with you is good.

Windflame: Shut up now what was I saying, oh yah I'm following the Manga story line of Chrono Crusade instead of the anime as I like the Manga better.

Chrono: Can you Juts get this torture over with.

Windflame: Ok already here's the fanfic hope you like and pleases review and sorry but I'm bad at spelling and Grammar even with spell check.

Chrono: Oh and she doesn't own Chrono Crusade Thank goodness.

**Summary: **

**On a mission to save Azmaria from Aion, Rosette and Chrono make a mistake that chang's their realty so they never met. The only ones that remember are the sinners leaving Chrono with out a contractor and slowly dyeing. Having Rosette hate all demons and an old friend from the past come back into his life how will Chrono get every thing back to the way it was and in the end will he want too? **

Chapter 1 The stone of Ages. 

"Rosette come on sitter Kate wants to see us. you have to get up." Chrono begged trying to wake the sleeping nun.

"Chrono she's not waking up now what do we do." Azmaria asked seeing Rosette roll onto her side.

"We move on to plan B." Chrono and Azmaria both turned around to see Satella standing their holding a bucket of water.

"When did you get here?" Both Chrono and Azmaria asked but Satella ignored them as she walked up to Rosette who was still asleep unaware of Satella plan. Not bothering to hide her smirk Satella poured the freezing cold water on top of the young nuns head.

"AHHHH CHRONO!" the Whole convent heard Rosette scream knowing full well that only meant trouble for the poor demon.

"What are you shouting at me for I didn't do it." Chrono said backing away from the dripping wet Rosette.

"Oh you're so mean to him and so violent to." Satella laughed making Rosette glare at her.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WITCH" Rosette screamed at Satella seeing the bucket in her hand.

"Not my fault you sleep like a log." Satella said as she walked out of the room but not before Rosette throw her pillow at her.

"That's what you get for waking me up."

'_and trying to flirt with Chrono.' _Rosette thought as Satella turned around not liking having the pillow thrown at her.

"LADEN STU…" Satella started to summon one of her jewels until Azmaria got in the way.

"Oh miss Satella can you pleases take me shopping I need some new cloths." Azmaria asked knowing the word shopping would make both Satella and Rosette stop fighting unless they both went then the fighting was worse. Azmaria only really asked Satella to take her shopping as once she asked Rosette and she dragged Chrono along making him carry all 50 bags.

"But of course dear from the look of you, you need a new wardrobe. Any way I'll be more ten happy to take you." Satella said smiling at the young Apostle. Rosette was glaring even more as they both left the room.

"What dose she mean Azmaria needs a new wardrobe, I brought her them cloths." Rosette glare turned to Chrono.

"Rosette can you hurry up Sister Kate wants to see us in 3 minutes." Chrono said as Rosette face went from angry to fear.

"Well never make it." Rosette screamed grabbing Chrono hair and running down the corridor still dripping wet. As they reached Sister Kate's office they saw the Elder walking down the corridor.

"Ah Rosette don't you look lovely today." The Elder said as Rosette and Chrono saw that the elders eyes were looking at the lower part of Rosette night dress that had became see throw from the water.

"YOU PEVE!" Rosette screamed hitting the elder on the head before she got her guns and started to shot them at the elder who was now running down the rest of the corridor for his life.

"Sister Rosette Chrono in my office pleases." Sister Kate said coming out of her office to see what all the noise was about. 'It's too early for this.'

"So what did you want to see us for.?" Rosette asked standing in front of the desk Chrono standing next to her wondering what she blew up this time.

"There was a discovery in Egypt about a month ago were some explores found a very rare stone." Sister Kate started a look of worry was on her face. Rosette and Chrono were listening to what this had to do with them. "They brought this to a local museum were it is on display, but it has some kind of ancient power that we don't know what it could do yet. IF a demon or worse Aion got…" Sister Kate started a little bit of sweat coming down the side of her face from worry.

"Right well have it in no time as soon as I get changed and some breakfast." Rosette laughed running out the door before sister Kate could shout at her. Chrono not wanting to feel the head nuns wrath ran out the door after Rosette.

"Rosette, wait up."

* * *

Eden

"So the stone of ages hu!" Aion said looking at a local paper were it showed a stone with wearied writing around it.

"Ah so the humans found it did they, I bet they don't even know what it dose." Shader said looking at the stone her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Are we going to use it to get the last Apostle?" Joshua asked sitting on one of the chairs looking very pale.

"No we can get her with out some stone but I think we should take it anyway before the Pursuers get it. Plus I think it might come in handy for something later on." Aion couldn't help but to grin he knew full well what to stone could do and he had was starting to think of a plan on how to use it.

* * *

**Windflame: Yay I'm finished and will hopefully getting the next chapter up soon.**

**Chrono: What theirs more.**

**Windflame: Yah you didn't think I'd just leave it their did you.**

**(Chrono starts to whack his head on the wall)**

**Rosette: Well we hope you liked Review or you're meet my guns. **

**Chrono: Oh no now their both at it. **


	2. note

Wow 7 years and I never updated. I am really sorry I should have wrote this sooner but I lost interest in writing this because I stopped reading the manger and after seeing the anime it didn't help with inspiration. So, yah anytime I would write the next chapter I believe one my computer broke or two I just found myself not being able to write it. I should have written this sooner to let anyone know that if they liked what little I had already written then they could just take over and make it their own.

Again I am sorry but there will be no update on this fanfic from me.


End file.
